


Good Things Come Out of Good Friendships

by janeyseymour



Series: Cross Paths (And You'll Never Know Who You Just Might Meet) [2]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss, Waitress - Bareilles/Nelson
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janeyseymour/pseuds/janeyseymour
Summary: A collection of one-shots featuring the friendship of two lookalikes: Jane Seymour and Jenna Hunterson.
Relationships: Jenna Hunterson/Jim Pomatter
Series: Cross Paths (And You'll Never Know Who You Just Might Meet) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904164
Comments: 13
Kudos: 34





	1. Dessert For Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I don't know if anyone is reading this on here, but on tumblr I got quite a few requests to continue this story with a collection of one-shots, and so here I am doing that! 
> 
> prompt: ooo i'm so glad to see that people are liking the jane and jenna story :') i can't wait to see what you write next! what if bo gets sad at the time jane spends with the pomatters. less in a mom/daughter way (personally i see bo and jane as close friends like abby and andrea would be) but more like jane is slipping away. jane is still around and ALL the queens hangout at least once a week so it's not like anything has really changed. it's a shift in the ~vibe~ ahfkjajf if that makes sense
> 
> I’m not quite sure that my brain did what it was supposed to over even really followed the prompt all that much, but I hope you still enjoy it? Have a lovely day!

Since beginning to nanny for the Pomatter-Hunterson household, Jane had grown quite fond of the family. Oftentimes, long after the day’s work was done, the blonde hung around with the three.

Not much had changed in reality. The other five queens were usually out of the house during the times where Jane was watching Lulu. It’s just that every once in a while, the second queen would walk into the house expecting a home cooked meal to be on the table like it so often was only to be met with a silent household. The third queen would rush into the house mere minutes later apologizing profusely about how “Lu kept begging me to stay for dinner. I couldn’t say no to that sweet little face,” or “Lulu was so excited to have all of us together. I couldn’t leave right when Jim and Jenna got home.”

It’s not that Anne was jealous of the six year old. No. Even she, as petty as the green queen could be, would not be jealous of a six year old. So, the second queen let her successor have her fun. If Jane was happy, well then so be it. She could wait another thirty minutes to eat. 

But more and more, the conversation with the blonde would turn into “Jenna said the funniest thing today,” or “Oh yeah! Jenna and I did this today,” and that’s what would drive Anne up a wall. 

Since being reincarnated and travelling on tour together before settling at their home in New York, Anne and Jane had a special bond. It wasn’t quite like a mother-daughter dynamic as the avid fans of the show made it out to be; they were just exceptionally close friends. Regardless of who Jane was with, her mothering tendencies were bound to shine at some point; it just happened to be that she was out with her predecessor a lot. 

“Oh! Jenna and I-” Jane began.

“Would you shut up about Jenna? I get it! She’s great, she’s your new best friend, blah blah blah,” Anne snapped.

“What?” Jane was visibly confused. Anne was her best friend, not Jenna. 

“All you do now whenever you're here now is talking about Lulu, Jim and Jenna. What about us Jane? What about me?” The second queen asked the last question rather quietly. She was a bit embarrassed to admit she felt this way.

“Annie,” Jane sighed gently, her tone immediately getting soft. “Is that how you really feel?”

“I-” Anne threw her arms up in exasperation. “I don’t know!”

“Honey,” Jane reached out towards her friend. “Is that really how you feel?”

“It’s just that you always used to be around whenever I wanted to do something. You’re not always now. I don’t know,” Anne looked up at the blonde. “Maybe I’m just being stupid. You deserve to have other friends. I’m sorry.”

“If I made you feel that you’re not my best friend anymore, I’m really sorry Annie. You’re always going to be my number one. I can do my best to be here more again.”

“No!” Anne shook her head. “I was being selfish. I guess I just got used to having you around all the time. If Jenna and Lulu make you happy, you should hang out with them. I can go vibe on my own.”

“What if,” Jane smiled at her thought. “On Saturday, we head over to Jenna’s diner and grab some breakfast pie?”

“Dude, really? You always say I can’t have dessert for breakfast.”

“I think I can make an exception this once. Her pies are literally to die for.”

“Yes!” Anne fist pumped. 

So that Saturday, the two walked down to Lulu’s Pies. 

“Oh hey Jane,” Jenna smiled from behind the cash register when she saw the blonde. 

“Jane!” Lulu came bouncing out from behind her mother. “Guess what! I have-” the little girl took in that Jane wasn’t by herself this time. “Oh my gosh! You’re the lady from the cafe! Thank you so much for that extra treat!”

Anne smiled. She didn’t think that her sneaking an extra treat into the young one’s bag would be remembered a month later. “Anne.” She grinned.

“I’m Lulu. This is my mama. Do you want a slice of pie? My mama makes the best pies in the whole world! Today’s special is  _ In The Dark, Dark Chocolate  _ pie.” Anne had to bite back a laugh. The pie’s name was so dirty, but hearing it come out of the six year old’s mouth with such innocence was adorable. “There’s also  _ Wild, Wild Berry _ pie, or  _ Mermaid Marshmallow _ . Or,  _ Lulu’s Strawberry Dream _ pie. That one’s named after me! And guess what? I made it up!” Anne could see why Jane had grown so fond of the youngster.

“That would be awesome! Do you think you can pick the slice of pie for me?” Anne grinned. 

“Yeah! But, we gotta sit down first. We can sit in my booth!” Anne was pulled by Lulu to a small booth in the back of the diner. 

“Jane!” Lulu called. “Come on! We have some coloring to do! Mama even bought me new colored pencils!” 

“Go on hun. I can bring over your usual. Anything special for Anne?”

“Maybe some hot chocolate?”

“You got it. I’ll be over to talk. The others have it covered for a while.”

“Can I tell you a secret?” Anne asked the little one. Lulu nodded excitedly. “Jane never lets me have sweets this early,” she stage-whispered as she saw the blonde approaching.

“She doesn’t let me either,” Lulu laughed. “Mama and Daddy don’t either. They say I gotta eat  _ all _ my vegetables before I can have pie.” 

“You girls are already gossiping about me?” Jane laughed good-heartedly as she sat down across the booth that Anne and Lulu were occupying. 

“No!” Both girls' hands shot up in defense. The two had very similar tendencies. 

“I’m just joking, loves.” 

“Alrighty, I got a cup o’ Joe for Jane, and two hot chocolates.” Jenna laughed as she watched the younger girls’ eyes light up.

“Really Mama? I get to have hot chocolate this early?” Lulu asked excitedly.

“A sweet treat every once in a while doesn’t hurt babe,” Jenna pushed the drink towards her daughter. “Just be careful not to spill.”

“Jane told me you like hot chocolate?” Jenna pushed the other one towards the girl with space buns. 

“Yes. Thank you,” Anne’s energy shifted with the presence of the woman she was slightly jealous of. 

“No problem hun. I’m just gonna go grab the pies, and then would you mind if I joined y’all?” Jenna wandered away only to return seconds later with four slices of pie.

“So you’re Jenna.” Anne looked the brunette up and down.

“So,” Jenna sighed as she took a seat next to Jane. “You’re the one who sugared up my daughter?” She looked at Anne.

“Ma’am, I-” Anne started getting defensive.

“Love, she’s just joking,” Jane stopped the second queen before she could finish her sentence. 

“No, no, I don’t mind at all. It’s not every day a broadway icon gives your daughter an extra cookie because she had good manners,” Jenna smiled. Anne relaxed slightly at this. She was still a bit weary of the brunette.“I’m sorry if I came off as rude at first.”

“It’s alright.” Anne lifted the fork up to her mouth and took a bite. The second queen’s face went from neutral to a grin in mere seconds.“Holy-”

“Anne,” Jane interrupted.

“Holy moly this is great!” Anne dove into her slice of chocolate pie. “How did you do this?”

“It’s baked from the heart,” Jenna grinned.

“No, seriously! How did you-”

“Anne! Look! I drew us!” Lulu shoved a paper in the second queen’s face. 

“Wow! This is so good!” Anne complimented. 

“You can have it if you want!”

“I’ll make sure it goes in a very special place in my room. Do you think you could sign it for me?”

“Yes!” Lulu wrote her name down on the paper before handing it back to Anne. “It’s not that good, but Mama says with practice, my handwriting will get a lot better!”

“You know Lu, Anne used to sign things all the time! She was on Broadway with Jane. Isn’t that cool?” 

“You and Jane were on Broadway together?” Lulu looked up at her new friend with big eyes.

“Yep. Me and ol’ Janey-”

“Not old,” Jane interjected. 

“Me and ol’ Janey did a show together! It was a lot of fun!” 

“Not old!” Jane laughed once again.

“The show was amazing,” Jenna said earnestly. “You have a spectacular voice. I wish I had that kind of talent.”

“Thank you!” Anne let herself go.  _ Maybe this woman isn’t so bad afterall _ , she thought.

“I’m serious Anne. Your voice is killer. And my husband had tears rolling down his face from laughing so hard at some of the things you said. You were amazing.”

“Thank you so much. This pie is amazing.” The green queen turned her attention to Jane. “Is this where you disappear to every Saturday morning?” Jane nodded sheepishly.

“What does she get?” Anne turned her attention to Jenna.

“She gets pie,” Lulu ratted out the blonde. 

“Jane!” Anne exclaimed. “You preach all of this stuff about eating healthy and ‘no dessert’ before our meals, and you sneak off and eat pie every Saturday for breakfast?” 

“No?” Jane’s voice went up an octave.

“Oh just wait until Aragon gets a load of-”

“If you don’t tell her, you can come with me,” the blonde offered.

“Annie! You should come!” Lulu jumped around.

“You’re always welcome to come hang out with us on Saturday mornings. I’ll have a nice hot cup of cocoa waiting for you,” Jenna enticed the woman.

“You got me with the hot chocolate.” Anne pointed at the brunette. “I like you. Feeding into my bad habits.”

“Let’s not make a habit of it.” Jane put her head in her hands.

“So, you got any dirt on ol’ Janey here?” Anne spoke through a mouthful of pie. 

“Sometimes Jane will bring me to the diner to visit Mama, and she’ll always have a slice of whatever the special is.”

“I like you kid,” Anne chuckled. “I got one. One time I caught her in the kitchen at like 3 in the morning baking cookies for herself. I was silenced with a promise of getting half the batch.”

“One time Mama was eating ice cream out of the container! She let me have some if I didn’t tell Daddy.”

“And you did anyway.” 

“He wasn’t mad Mama,” Lulu giggled.

“Not with you anyway,” Jenna muttered. “I got a stern talking to.”

The four spent the morning together laughing sharing different anecdotes about each other. Every once in a while, Jane and Jenna would make eye contact and smile. 

When Jane and Anne made their way out the door, Lulu smothered them both in hugs. 

“I’ll see you next week?” Lulu asked Anne expectedly. 

“For sure.” The second queen hugged the small girl tightly. “Thank you for my drawings.” Anne held up the several pieces of paper Lulu had gifted her with.

“If you guys are ever up for it, I’m sure the others wouldn’t mind if you came over for dinner one night,” Jane offered. 

“Oh, we wouldn’t want to impose.” Jenna waved her off.

“None of them will care,” Anne said. “Once they meet you guys, they’ll know why all Jane talks about is you guys anymore.”

“Oh?” Jenna’s eyebrows shot up. She didn’t know her family had been the talk of the house.

“All good things I promise,” Jane assured. 

“Just bring a couple pies, and you’ll have their hearts,” Anne joked.

“Noted.”

With promises of returning the following weekend, Jane and Anne made their way out of the diner, bellies full- and both with a slice of  _ Mermaid Marshmallow _ pie. 

As they were walking, Anne admitted, “You know, I walked into that diner intending on hating Jenna.”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t though.”

“That’s good love.”

“She’s real good at baking.”

“That she is.”

“And Lulu is adorable.”

“That she is.”

“Can they come over for dinner soon? I think they’d fit in well.”

“I think they would too.”

“Hey, did you know that you and Jenna look kind of similar?”

“Oh her husband has made it known that he thinks that for a while now.”

Turns out, Jane having another friend was also a good thing for Anne: she got free pie and hot chocolate every Saturday morning now. 


	2. It's Not Just Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim Pomatter isn't the only one who thinks his wife and friend look alike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I doubt people are reading this on here, but here this is... enjoy, and have a lovely day!

Since Anne had met Jenna and Lulu, the second queen had been begging Jane to invite them over for dinner. Saturday mornings just weren’t enough it seemed. 

“Can they?” Anne continued to ask despite the fact that Jane had been trying to tune her out for the past fifteen minutes. “Come on Janey! It’s a Saturday night, all the girls are in! You don’t even need to cook if you don’t want to. We can all just vibe.”

“Annie,” Jane sighed as she manuveured herself so she could look at the short queen. “I don’t want to invite them over just so we can all indulge ourselves in pizza and a movie. If they’re coming over, I really would prefer to cook a nice meal. Especially after all Jenna has done for me- she deserves a nice meal where she doesn’t have to cook. Lord knows Jim can’t cook.”

“We really don’t mind if they come crash movie night Jane,” Cathy had been listening in and decided to put her opinion in the mix. “I can ask the other girls right now.” She typed out a quick text into their group chat, and before Jane could send a text, the others had all okay-ed the idea.

“I don’t know if they have plans tonight, and I don’t want them to drop any plans if they already have something to do.”

“There’s no harm in asking,” Anne shrugged. She eyed up Jane’s phone, and before the blonde could stop her, the second queen had dialed Jenna.

“Hey Jane!” Jenna’s voice sounded cheery.

“Is that Jane?” Lulu could be heard shouting in the background. “Mama, tell her I said hi! I can’t wait to see her on Monday!” 

“Lulu honey, Mama’s on the phone right now. Let her talk to Jane,” Jim chided.

“Hi Jenna!” Anne matched the cheerful tone.

“Oh, hi Anne!” Jenna was confused. Why was Anne calling her? “Is Jane alright?” 

“Jane’s fine. Here,” she shoved the phone in Jane’s direction.

“Hey, sorry to call. Anne is just being...” Jane searched for the right words. “She’s just being Anne.”

“We just wanted to know-” 

“Anne be quiet,” Jane hissed slightly as she lowered the phone to her chest. 

“Is everything alright hun?” Jenna sounded a bit concerned. “You’re kinda worrying me here.”

“Everything is just fine love. So sorry to bother you today. Have a nice night! Tell little Lu I said hey.”

“Are you-” Anne yanked the phone out of Jane’s hand. “Cathy, get her!” Anne could be heard commanding. 

“Jane’s being too much of a baby to ask, but do you guys wanna come over to-”

“Catherine Parr, put me down!” Jane could be heard shrieking distantly.

“ to hang out? We’re probably just gonna have pizza and watch a movie. It’s kind of just a vibe night over here.”

“I’ll have to ask Jim, but that sounds like a lot of fun. Is it okay if Lulu comes?”

“Of course! I love little Lu.” Anne had grown to love Jenna’s sweet daughter, and, if she was going to be honest, their Saturday mornings were the highlight of Anne’s week at this point. 

“Anne!” Jane had gotten out of Cathy’s grip and snatched the phone out of her hand. “Jenna?”

“Jane?”

“Love, if you guys already have plans, please don’t let Anne guilt you into dropping them. We can always hang out another time, and I can even make you guys that meal I promised.”

“Actually, we were kind of just going to do the same thing over here tonight. If you’re willing to have us, we’d love to come meet the other girls and hang out.”

“I’ll text you the address, and you can come over around five?”

“Sounds like a plan. See you in a bit hun.” 

The blonde was running around like crazy cleaning. So far, she had dusted, vacuumed, dusted again, and was now wiping the windows. 

“Janey, calm down,” Anne called from her place on the couch. “It’s just Jenna.”

“Yeah, but they don’t need to be thinking we live in some slum. Now, could you get off your ass and help clean since this was your idea anyway?” 

“I think I’ll just-” The second queen caught the look Jane was throwing her. “You know, I think I’ll help,” she sighed as she heaved herself off the couch and grabbed a few paper towels. 

“That’s what I freaking thought,” Jane laughed knowing only she could get Anne to clean.

“Cathy, could you please put your laptop away? They’re gonna be here any-” The doorbell rang. 

“I got it!” Anne sprinted to the door. “Hey guys, come on in!”

“Annie!” Anne crouched to the ground and opened her arms. Lulu immediately bolted into them, and Anne picked her up and set her on her hip.

“Hey Lu! How are you kiddo?” 

“Mama said we were coming over here to eat pizza and watch a movie! I’m so excited!” 

“I also brought pie.” Jenna gestured to the two pies in her hands and the two in Jim’s. 

“Wow Lu, what am I? Chopped liver?” Jane grabbed the pies from the baker’s hands. 

“No silly! You’re Jane!”

“You can come in. The other girls are excited to meet you guys. They’re especially excited to meet you Miss Lu.”

“There’s more people?” Lulu began to look scared.

“Yeah honey. They’re friends of Jane and Anne’s though. I’m sure they’re very nice,” Jim tried. “Come on, why don’t we go meet them?”

Jane and Anne led them to the kitchen where Catherine was and set down the pies.

“Hey Lina. This is Jenna, Jim, and Lulu.” Aragon turned around and stuck her hand out.

“I’m Catherine. Nice to meet you guys. We’ve heard a lot about you since Jane started-” Catherine did a double take as she took in Jenna’s appearance. “You look a lot like Jane.”

“Don’t they look like sisters?” Jim laughed. “They don’t think so.”

“We don’t look alike Jim,” Jenna laughed at her husband. “I’ve told you before, she’s so much prettier.”

“Not true,” Jane piped up. 

“Well that’s Catherine,” Anne told the little girl. “Do you wanna say hi?” Only then did the adults in the room see that Lulu was eyeing up the first queen.

“Hi,” she squeaked out before burying herself into Anne.

“Hi Lulu,” Catherine tried to make herself appear smaller. She knew she could come off as rather intimidating at some points, and she knew that she was certainly intimidating to the small girl. “I’ve heard so much about you. Jane says you like to color?” Lulu nodded her head but stayed silent.

“I’m so sorry Catherine. She gets a little shy around strangers sometimes, especially when we’re in new places,” Jenna apologized.

“No, it’s okay. I know I can be a little intimidating sometimes.” 

“Once she warms up to you, she’ll be sweet as pie.”

“Speaking of pie, I’ve heard you're quite the expert pie maker?”

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Jenna waved off the compliment. 

“Her pies are to die for. Don’t let her fool you.” Jim wrapped an arm around his wife.

“Can I tell you something hun?” Anne whispered to the girl clinging to her. “I know Catherine seems scary, but she’s not. She acts all tough, but she’s really just a big softy.”

“Promise?” 

“Would I lie to you?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Why don’t we go settle into the living room and meet some of the others? Does that sound okay? We can pick out what kind of pizza we want, and watch a movie, and it’ll all be so much fun!” Anne tried to get the girl excited again. 

Lulu thought for a moment before saying, “Okay.” 

“Can I put you down?” 

“Yes, but you have to hold my hand.”

“I can do that.” The pair walked out of the kitchen together. 

“Anne sure does have a way with her,” Jenna noted.

“She’s a child at heart. Of course she does,” Aragon laughed lightly. “I’m sorry if I came across as scary. I’ll try to tone it down for her.”

“She’s used to it. Back home, my friend Becky used to scare her too, and now they’re like two peas in a pod.”

“And I’m Kat,” Katherine introduced herself to the little girl. 

“Wow,” Lulu looked at her hair in amazement. “Your hair is so pretty.”

“Thanks! You can like, touch it if you want,” Katherine pulled her hair down from her signature ponytail for the girl. Jane, Jenna, Catherine, and Jim watched the little girl interact with the other queens who were now fawning over how cute the girl was. 

“I see you met the other girls Lu. Could you introduce me?” Jenna encouraged her daughter. 

“Yeah!” Lulu stood up excitedly. “This is Anna! She likes dogs!” 

“Of course she would introduce herself that way,” Jane muttered. 

“This is Cathy, and she told me she was going to write me a story!”

“Oh did she?” Jim laughed.

“Mhmm!” Lulu nodded her head very seriously. “And this is Kat, and Annie says that they’re cousins! And she has really cool hair!” The three girls smiled and waved at Jenna and Jim. 

“Holy-” Anna cut herself off. “Seymour! You and your friend look so much alike!” 

“No way,” Katherine couldn’t stop looking between the two. “This is crazy.”

“I told you!” Jim pointed at his wife. “See! It’s not just me!” 

“You guys, we don’t look alike,” Jane tried to quiet her friends.

“No! You look like freakin’ sisters!” Cathy exclaimed. “If Jenna dyed her hair blonde, she would look just like you!” 

“We don’t look alike.” The two said at the same time. 

“Yes you do!” the queens and Jim yelled at them. The adults began to argue back and forth for a bit before Jane felt a small tug on her leg. 

“Jane?” Lulu looked up at her.

“What’s up sweetheart?”

“You and Mama do look alike,” Lulu stated with a big grin on her face. “Now uh, can we get dinner?”

\- 

Jane and Lulu were walking to the diner one day after the blonde picked the girl up from school. The two were chatting casually hand in hand when two women interrupted them. 

“Jenna?” The woman called. Because Jane wasn’t Jenna, she didn’t respond. “Jenna!” the woman tried again, but to no avail. “Lulu!” she tried one more time. At the sound of her friend’s daughter’s name, Jane turned around.

“Hello?”

“Woah,” the woman replied. “You’re not Jenna.”

“No, I’m not. Can I help you?” Jane held the little one’s hand protectively.

“Becky! Dawn!” Lulu cried and flung herself into the woman’s arms. When Jane realized the girl she was looking after recognized the two strangers, she relaxed.

“Hi little Lu!” Becky picked up the girl. “You’ve gotten so much bigger since I’ve seen you last!”

“Well, it has been like  _ forever _ since I saw you!”

“I know sweet girl. Do you want to say hi to Dawn?” Lulu reached for the smaller framed woman.

“Hi Lulu!”

“What are you guys doing here?” the little girl exclaimed. 

“We came to surprise Mama! We thought it was Mama holding your hand!”

“No! This is Jane! She’s my nanny and Mama’s friend. She’s really nice.”

“Jane Seymour.” Jane stuck her hand out for the other woman to shake.

“Becky.” 

“I’m Dawn.”

“That name sounds so familiar,” Becky wondered aloud.

“Jane was in a broadway musical!” Lulu announced proudly.

“Wait a damn minute,” Becky drew out. “You were in SiX!”

“That would be me,” Jane replied awkwardly. 

“Jenna wouldn’t shut up about you for the longest time when she came back home to visit. Kept going on about how wonderful you were and how your song really hit home for her.”

“Oh. I-”

“It’s a good thing.”

“Where are you guys going Miss Lu?” Dawn asked the girl in her arms.

“We’re going to see Mama!” She turned her attention to Jane. “Can they come with us?” Jane nodded, and the four went on their way.

“Jenna!” Becky made her appearance right away. 

“Becky?” Jenna’s mouth dropped open. Then she spotted the other woman. “Dawn? Oh my god!” She quickly placed her tray on the counter and embraced her friends.

“Jane, these are my best friends from back home. Becky and Dawn.” The baker couldn’t wipe the grin off her face.

“Y’all look so much alike, this is crazy,” Becky looked at the two side by side.

“Why does everyone keep saying that?” Jenna asked. “We don’t look anything alike!”

“Mama, you really do look like Jane.”

-

After a while, Jane and Jenna were still confused. They didn’t think they looked alike. Then, an idea struck. 

“Come here,” Jane called the waitress from her and Lulu’s booth.

“What’s up? Everything alright over here?”

“Tell your Mama what you just told me,” Jane told Lulu.

“Am I going to be upset with you Miss Lu?” Jenna’s tone went flat.

“No, it was kind of cute,” Jane laughed. “Don’t go all Mama on her.”

“I just told Jane that I think you should put up a poll on that Insagram thing about if you look alike or not,” Lulu shrugged. She didn’t know why Jane had to pull her Mama over. 

“Well, shoot.” Jenna laughed. “Why didn’t we think of that? You’re so smart sweet child of mine.”

“Thanks Mama!” 

“I thought it was kind of a good idea, and since I have somewhat of a following, people should answer?”

“Jane, you have over a million followers. That’s not somewhat of a following,” Jenna pointed out. “It’s not everyday a queen from the 1500s is reincarnated.”

“I suppose you’re right.”

“I am right.”

“Okay, fine. So, what do you say? Can you spare a moment to take a picture with me?” 

“But I look like a mess. I’ve been in the kitchen all day.”

“Mama, you look nice today. Please?” The six year old gave her mama puppy dog eyes,

“Oh fine,” Jenna huffed. “Just gimme a second to fix my hair, okay? If I’m going to be seen by a bunch of people, I might as well look presentable.”

“You look fine dear,” the blonde assured her.

“Yeah right. You’re over there looking like a fu-reaking goddess, and I probably have flour in my hair. I’ll be back.” 

“Do you think I could take the picture?” Lulu looked to Jane hopefully. 

“I don't see why not sweet girl. Do you know how to do it?” 

“Yeah. Mama and Daddy let me take pictures on their phones all the time.” 

“Okay sweet thing,” Jane hummed. The pair colored for a few minutes until Jenna returned.

“Okay, let’s get this over with.”

The little girl took a few pictures of the two women she loved.

_ JaneySeymour: Hi friends! Jane here, with a dear friend of mine in her amazing diner @LulusPies (if you’re ever in NYC, you need to stop here and try a slice. It’s literally the most amazing pie I’ve ever had.) But anyway, I’m here to ask YOU a question! Do @JHunterson and I look alike? So many people (including the queens and @JPoms) think we do, but we just don’t see it! Let us know in the comments! _

“We’ll just have to wait a few minutes and- oh look, someone commented already,” Jane laughed as she looked at her phone.

_ JPoms: YOU LOOK ALIKE JANE! GET OVER IT! _

“Your daddy is so silly Lu,” Jenna chuckled when she saw the comment. 

_ AnnieBoleyn: Girls, you two could be sisters and that’s that on that #sorrynotsorry _

“Annie commented,” Jane told Lulu knowing it would excite her.

“What did she say?” Jane read the message to the girl who dissolved into a fit of giggles. “Oh Annie!” she snickered.

_ JHunterson: @JPoms, hun we know you think we look alike...  _

_ JaneySeymour: @AnnieBoleyn must you use that hashtag every time you comment anything ever? _

_ AnnieBoleyn: #sorrynotsorry but @JHunterson looks so much like you _

_ JaneySeymour: I guess I got my answer.  _

“Do we really live with them?” Jenna looked to Jane.

“I can’t believe we really do,” she sighed jokingly. “And willingly.”

“Did anyone else say anything?”

“Oh! Someone said that they really like your pies and that they stop into the diner every time they’re in New York! Oh, how sweet.”

“Oh, that is so kind.” It still baffled the baker that she had not one, but two successful diners- and one was in New York of all places.

“No Jane, about you two looking alike,” Lulu poked the woman’s cheek.

“Hey now hun,” Jenna gently told her daughter. “Give Jane some space.”

“Lu, you can sit with me if you want,” Jane tried. The girl in pigtails happily shifted her papers over to where Jane was sitting before making herself comfortable in the blonde’s lap. 

“Oh, okay here Lu. Someone said, ‘ _ First off, that diner is FANTASTIC, and if you’re lucky enough, the little girl the diner’s named after will be there, and she is the sweetest little thing. Secondly, ARE YOU SURE YOU GUYS AREN’T SISTERS?! THE SIMILARITY IS INSANE’, _ and there are a lot more like that too. So, I guess we have our answer.”

“See Mama? I told you you guys looked alike,” Lulu giggled.

“I guess you’re right.” A realization hit Jenna. “Oh god.” She clapped her palm to her forehead. __

“What is it?” Jane looked at her friend rather concerned.

“I have to deal with Jim telling me he was right when I get home.” 

Jenna wasn’t wrong. He scrolled through the comment section of Jane’s post the entire night. 


	3. Surprise (She Already Knows)!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenna calls Jane in for some help with Lulu...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Have a lovely day, as always!

“Do you think you could come down to the diner?” Jenna whispered into the phone.

“Is it alright if I have Lu with me?” Jane asked, quite confused. Usually, Jenna didn’t ask the blonde to come to the diner; she would just show up.

“That’s fine. I’ll pawn her off on Cal. I need to talk to you about something.”

“We’ll be down in a few minutes.” Jane hung up and turned to the little girl sitting at the kitchen table doing homework. 

“Pack up your things love,” the blonde said gently. Lulu looked up at her confused.

“Why?”

“Your mama wants us to go down to the diner.”

“But we’re normally not allowed to go until my homework is finished.”

“I know honey. But mama just called and asked me to bring you down. I think Cal might make you something special?” she tried to convince the girl.

“Okay! Do you think he could make me waffles?”

“Maybe sweetheart. But let’s get going.”

The two made their way to the diner quickly, Jane sending a text informing Jenna that the only way she could get Lulu to pack up her things was bribing her with waffles from Cal. Jenna chuckled at the text before replying that she would have the cook make some for the two of them.

“Mama!” Lulu yelled when she entered the diner.

“Hi honey!” The baker looked frazzled, but when the light of her life came through the door, she plastered a smile on her face. “I think Cal has something for you in the kitchen. Why don’t you go see what it is?”

“Okay!” The little girl ran into the kitchen without hesitation. Jane watched the little girl go as she pranced into the kitchen.

“Jane!” Jenna snapped the blonde out of her daze. 

“What?”

“I’m freaking out.” That got Jane’s attention.

“What’s wrong, love? Did something happen between you and Jim?” 

“Yeah, something did happen between me and Jim.” Jenna put her head in her hands. 

“What happened?”

“A baby,” the diner owner groaned as she pulled a pregnancy test out of her apron.

“That’s wonderful sweetie! Congratulations!”

“It could be, but I don't know! I don’t know if that’s what Jim wants! What if he doesn’t want another child?”

“Didn’t you say he adopted Lulu?”

“Well yeah, but that was then. What if he’s losing interest in me and Lulu, or this new baby thing freaks him out and-”

“I really think you’re overthinking this. That man absolutely worships the ground you and Lu walk on.”

“Maybe you’re right.”

“Trust me on this one. I think you should tell him.” Jane kept her mouth shut about the conversation she and her friend’s husband had a few weeks ago.

_ “You’re a woman.” Jim pointed at the blonde on one of the rare days he was the first one home to relieve Jane from her duties. _

_ “Very observant of you. I am indeed a woman.” Jane rolled her eyes playfully. _

_ “And you know my wife!” _

_ “I do know Jenna. Once again, nice observation skills buddy,” she snorted. _

_ “No, like... You KNOW her. You guys do that whole ‘girl talk’ thing all the time.” _

_ “Ah, so you’re coming to me for advice. Jenna didn’t tell me you did anything stupid recently,” Jane joked. “What’s up?” _

_ “IwantanotherkidbutIdon’tknowhowJennawillfeelaboutitconsideringshealreadyhasherhandsfullwiththedinerandLuluand-” _

_ “Woah. Jim, take a breath and say it again.” The man took a deep breath before rushing out what he had said even faster this time. _

_ “Slow down.” _

_ “I want another kid, but I don’t know how Jenna will feel about it considering she already has her hands full with the diner and Lulu and-” _

_ “Have you talked to her?” _

_ “Well, no. But, I want to know if she’s said anything to you about wanting another because if she doesn’t, then I don’t want to put any more pressure on her. She’s already got so much going on.” _

_ “She hasn’t said anything to me regarding that either way, so I think that you need to man up and ask her yourself. Although, I do respect you for not wanting to pressure her into that sort of thing.” Jane cringed a bit as she remembered her past.  _

As it turned out, Jim was over the moon when Jenna finally decided to tell him she was pregnant.

“Holy shit Jenna! We’re having a baby!” He lifted her up.

“How are we going to tell Lulu?” The baker asked her husband.

“Do you think you could be there when we tell Lu?” Jenna begged her friend.

“Isn’t that kind of a... family thing?”

“You are family.”

“Well I’m honored to be considered family, but I really think that just you and Jim should be there when you tell her,” Jane countered.

“Please?” The brunette looked at her friend with pleading eyes.

“Fine,” the queen relented. 

“Lulu hun, Jane’s here!” Jenna called her daughter as she heard the doorbell ring.

“Janey!” The little one ran to the front door and ripped the door open. “Janey!” She yelled as she flung herself into the former queen’s arms.

“Hi little Lu! Is your mama around?”

“Yeah, Mama’s in the kitchen like usual. Daddy’s in the kitchen too. They told me to play in my bedroom while they made dinner.”

“Oh.” Jane knew what that meant. “Jenna! We’re coming into the kitchen!” She called, hoping and praying the couple would pull away from each other with her warning. 

“Why are you here anyway? Mama and Daddy aren’t working, and that’s when I normally see you,” Lulu noted.

“You’re right sweetheart, but your mama invited me over for dinner.”

“Oh,” Lulu looked confused. Lately, the group had been gathering at the queens’ house. “Why aren’t my other girls here?” Jane grinned. Lulu had grown to be quite fond of all of the queens, Catherine of Aragon included, and had started referring to them as ‘her girls’ not long after their first movie night together.

“I think Mama just wanted a night where she doesn’t have to make three pies because Annie will eat them all.”

“Oh Annie,” Lulu giggled. “She really does love Mama’s pies.” The two entered the kitchen.

“Hey Jane!” Jenna attempted to wipe off the smudged lipstick on her face. Jane shot her a knowing look.

“Dinner’s almost ready. Do you think you could keep Lulu entertained for a few minutes while,” she paused. “While Jim and I finish up, uh, dinner?”

Jane pursed her lips. She knew what ‘finishing up dinner’ meant. “Sick bastards,” she mumbled under her breath. “I suppose so.”

“Thank you.”

“Come on Lu, let’s go color.”

“Do you think if it’s good enough, Mama will let me hang it on the fridge?” She asked as they were walking away.

“Mama is always looking for new pictures to hang on the fridge!” Jenna called to her daughter.

“Janey look!” Lulu held up her drawing proudly.

“Oh honey, that’s lovely!” Jane replied immediately before taking in what the little girl had drawn. It was Jenna, Jim, Lulu, Jane and the other queens, and... a baby?

“Who is the baby in the picture?” Jane asked cautiously.

“My new baby brother or sister!” Lulu explained excitedly. Jane was at a loss for words. Did Jenna already tell her the news?

“Oh?” was all the blonde could get out.

“Mama and Daddy haven’t told me anything, but they aren’t very good at keeping secrets. I think that’s why you’re here. They’re going to tell me tonight. Am I right?”

“I-” Jane stammered out.

“Dinner’s ready!” Jenna called from the dining room. Thank god for dinner. The two made their way into the kitchen quickly, Jane pulling Jenna to the living room.

“Did you tell her?” Jane got to the point.

“No! Why would you think that?”

“She knows.” 

“She- what?” Jenna whisper-shouted.

“She told me she knows. She knows that’s why I’m here tonight. She even drew this.” Jane picked up the drawing from the coffee table. “Told me that ‘Mama and Daddy aren’t very good at keeping secrets,’ and asked me if you were going to tell her tonight.”

“Holy shit.”

“I didn’t know what to say!”

“Lulu Hunterson!” The baker marched herself into the dining room. 

“Yes Mama?” The girl played innocent.

“How do you know?” 

“How do I know what?”

“How does she know what?” Jim looked up from his plate.

“Jim, she knows about the baby,” Jenna explained, rolling her eyes in the process.

“She knows?” Jim’s eyes went wide.

“You and Mama aren’t very good at keeping secrets,” the girl informed her father. 

“Well,” Jane drew out, not quite knowing what to say.

“How do you feel about this hun?” Jenna looked at her daughter.

“So I’m right?” The girl still played innocent.

“Yes hun. Mama’s having another baby, and you’re going to be a big sister.”

“This is the best news ever!” Lulu ran into her mother’s arms. “I hope it’s a girl so I can play with her, and we can bake together, and-” Jenna broke down into tears. “What’s wrong Mama?”

“Nothing baby. These are just happy tears.”

“So, now that I know, can we eat dinner?” Lulu giggled. Her mind was always on food.

“So,” Jane laughed after they had put Lulu to bed that night.

“That couldn’t have gone any better.” Jim wrapped an arm around his wife.

“Thank you for coming over and supporting us, even if we clearly didn’t need it in the first place,” the baker thanked her friend profusely.

“I’ll always do anything for you guys, you know that.”

“Well that’s good to know,” Jenna paused before saying, “Aunt Janey.”

“I- what?” The third queen’s eyes filled with tears.

“Lulu called you that the other day, and with another one on the way, it seems fitting. She actually wanted to ask you if it was okay if she started calling you that, but she was nervous to.”

“I would be honored.” Jane threw her arms around the baker.


	4. Once A Mom (Or Mom Friend)...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jenna is visiting Becky and Dawn and Lulu comes to Jane with a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Here is another installment of this for you... I'll just put it down right... here. Enjoy! And as always, have a lovely day!

Once a mom (or mom friend), always a mom (or mom friend).

Jenna was out of town taking care of business in Kentucky, but because it was the middle of the school year for Lulu, the girl couldn’t go with her. What Jenna wasn’t prepared for was Lulu getting her period for the first time.

“Jenna!” Jim yelled through the phone. “Lulu is a nightmare. You need to come back. Now. Please.”

“Why is she a nightmare?” The baker was confused. Her precious angel was never a nightmare. 

“I don’t know! She’s been talking back nonstop, and then she locked herself in the bathroom. She’s been in there for like two hours, and our second needs a shower! I’ve tried getting her out, but she’s refusing! She won’t even talk to me now.” Jim was clearly stressed. “What the hell am I supposed to do?”

“Can you see if she’ll talk to me?” Jenna tried.

“I can try.” Jim stood from the couch and walked to the bathroom door. “Lu, honey. Mama’s on the phone. Do you want to talk to her?” The bathroom door opened slightly, a hand grabbed the phone, and then the door was slammed.

“Go away Dad!” Lulu yelled through the door before whispering into the phone. “Mama?”

“Hey hun. Dad tells me you’re giving him a hard time, but that’s not like you. Is there anything going on I should know about?” Jenna spoke into the phone gently. It wasn’t often that Lulu acted out, but when she did, there was almost always a reason.

“I got my period,” Lulu huffed out. “I was feeling gross the past couple days, but I thought it would go away. This morning I woke up, and I got it. I don’t know what to do, but it feels weird going to Dad for something like this.”

“Hun, your father is a gynecologist. He delivered you, remember?”

“That makes it even weirder Ma.” The baker chuckled at the deadpan in her daughter’s voice. 

“Can you please just come home? Please.”

“Sweetheart, I wish I could, but Mama’s got to deal with a few things here. I’ll be home tomorrow.”

“So what am I supposed to do? I can’t find any of the- you know,” The girl trailed off.

“Oh shit.” Jenna had taken the tampons and pads with her. “I think there are a few pads in the bottom drawer in my bedroom that might last you until I get home, but they might not. Do you think you could ask Dad to get you some from the store?”

“No! That’s weird Mom.”

“What if he took you?”

“That’s even weirder. Please, just come home.”

“Hun, you know if I could, I would be there right now. It’s always hard when you can’t come with me to Kentucky.”

“Okay. I’ll uh, figure it out.”

“It’s all going to be okay sweetheart. Do you think you could give the phone back to Dad now?”

“Yeah. I’m sorry I’m causing trouble,” Lulu said sheepishly. 

“It’s okay honey. I know this stuff is stressful, especially since I’m not home. I’ll figure it out. Just relax, I love you.”

“I love you too Mama. I can’t wait for you to come home.” She unlocked the door and yelled for her father, placing the phone on the floor before closing it again.

“Jenna?” Jim picked up the phone.

“Lulu got her period, but she’s feeling awkward about having you do anything about it.”

“Oh.”

“I mean, I understand. I don’t think I would’ve gone to my father about this stuff either.”

“Should I go pick up some things?” Jim wasn’t really sure what to do in this situation. He had always hoped and prayed Jenna would be around when this day came.

“She thinks it’s weird, and she probably won’t be happy if you come home with supplies after talking to me and telling me it’s weird.”

“Well, what am I supposed to do?” the gynecologist sighed into the phone.

“I don’t know. I’ll figure it out. Give me a few minutes, and I’ll call you back when I think of something.”

“Okay. I love you.” Jenna reciprocated the feeling and hung up. The brunette paced back and forth.

“Damn, you look like shit girl,” Becky commented.

“What’s wrong hun? Somethin’ with Lulu?” Dawn tried, more cautiously than her boisterous friend.

“Lu got her period, and she doesn’t want Jim to help at all.”

“Oh.” Dawn’s mouth formed an ‘O’. “And you’re not there.”

“Yes Dawn, I know I’m not there. That’s kind of the issue.”

“Well, what about Jane? Is she still in New York?” Becky leaned over the counter to look at her frazzled friend.

“Now that’s not a bad idea. Do you guys think you could handle my tables while I call her real quick?”

“I mean, I suppose I could,” Becky draped herself dramatically over the counter. “Oh, so much work.”

“You’re so dramatic,” Jenna laughed as she walked into the bathroom to call her blonde friend.

“Hello?” Jane’s chipper voice came through.

“Hey Jane, it’s Jenna.”

“Oh hey! How’s it going out in Kentucky?”

“It’s just as I remember it, but I’m actually calling about something else.”

“Oh. What’s up?”

“I need to ask you a favor.”

“I don’t really know how I can help you when you’re all the way in the middle of nowhere, but I can try?”

“Lulu got her period.”

“Oh.”

“And she’s too awkward to have Jim do anything about it. Do you think you could just like, go check up on her? Maybe take her to get pads or something if you can coerce her out of the house?”

“I’m on it. Anything else?”

“Thank you for always being willing to help out.”

“You know I’m always going to be around for you, Jim and the girls. I’ll head over now.” Jane grabbed her keys and made her way out the door.

“Hey. Did you figure it out?” Jim asked his wife. 

“Jane’s coming over to see if she can get through to Lu. Whatever happens, let it happen. Okay?” 

“If Jane can get her out of the bathroom, I’ll be amazed.”

“Okay. I have to get back to my tables, but I love you.”

“I love you too. Bye.”

Jane pulled up to the Pomatter-Hunterson household and took a deep breath. She didn’t know what she was going to do today, but this certainly was throwing her for a loop. She walked up to the front door and knocked.

“You’re a lifesaver,” Jim got out as he whipped the door open. “She’s either in the bathroom or her room, but she refuses to talk to me. Good luck.” Jane nodded her head before heading up the stairs. The bathroom was closed, but she could distinctly hear the littlest Pomatter-Hunterson singing. Lulu was in her room. 

“Lulu?” She knocked on the door gently. “It’s Jane. Do you think you could open the door for me?”

“Aunt Janey? What are you doing here?” Lulu called from the other side of the door.

“Your mama told me what’s going on and asked if I’d come check up on you. Do you think I could come in? If not, that’s okay too. I just want to make sure you’re alright and you don’t need anything.” Jane wasn’t going to push the girl into anything she didn’t want to do.

“You can come in,” Lulu granted the woman permission. 

Jane pushed the door open, and her eyes fell on the girl with tear stains down her face, curled up in a ball on her bed. 

“Oh sweet girl,” Jane sighed. “Periods suck, don’t they?”

“I just want my Mama,” Lulu tried to say without sounding like a little girl.

“I know love. Is it okay with you if I sit?” The girl nodded and patted the spot on the bed next to her. 

“I’m sorry for wasting your time. I’ll be okay if you have things to do.”

“Sweetheart, you’re not wasting my time. You know I always have time for you and your sweet family.”

“I just feel bad and-” The not-so-little girl’s eyes snapped shut. “Shit.”

“Lu,” Jane chided. She knew Jenna wasn’t fond of her daughter cursing.

“I’m sorry. My stomach just really hurts.”

“Cramps are a bitch, aren’t they?” Jane laughed.

“You just told me not to curse Aunt Janey.”

“If you don’t tell your mama I cursed, I won’t tell her you did either.”

“Deal.”

“Did you take anything for the cramps?”

“I haven't done anything except yell at Dad, cry in the bathroom for like an hour, and then find one of the pads Mama said was around here. There’s only like two more though.”

“Well, why don’t we get some tylenol for you, and we can go to the store and grab some pads. Then, we can have a Lulu and Aunt Janey day?”

“Okay,” Lulu agreed. 

As the two were heading out the door, both Jim and the younger daughter silently thanked Jane for taking the monster that Lulu had become.

“I don’t even know what to get.” Lulu looked at the various types of feminine products she might need.

“Well uh, how, uh, heavy is it?” Jane asked awkwardly.

“I don’t know. It’s my first one, remember?”

“It’s better safe than sorry,” Jane muttered as she grabbed the ‘super’ pads.

“Thank you for coming with me. It would’ve been so much weirder with Dad.”

“Well, considering this is pretty awkward for me, I don’t even want to know how your Dad would’ve handled it.”

“Mama told me when her and Dad first met, he was really awkward and went on about how what a woman’s body does is beautiful, and I don't think I would’ve survived that.”

“What the fuck?” the blonde mumbled softly enough, praying that Lulu didn’t hear it. Jane had thought Jim was strange, but certainly not  _ that _ strange.

“I heard that,” Lulu said matter-of-factly. “Do you always curse this much?”

“If you don’t tell your mama, I’ll let you have ice cream?”

“Wow. You really don’t want Mama knowing you curse.”

“Oh, your mama knows I curse. It’s just a matter of cursing in front of you and your sister.”

“Oh. I’ll take you up on that ice cream.” The two walked to the front of the store, paid for their things, and made their way to the local ice cream parlor. 

“Do you think I could come hang out with you and the girls today instead of going home? Please? If I go home with a giant ass-”

“Lulu,” Jane said sternly.

“If I go home with a giant ass-”

“Lulu!”

“What? You said fuck! Ass isn’t anything compared to that!”

“And now you said fuck!”

“And you said it again,” Lulu pointed out to her surrogate aunt with a smirk.

“I’m an adult!”

“And I’m thirteen! Don’t act like you and Mama weren’t saying those words at my age. Now, if I go home with a giant ass pack of pads, Dad is going to be so weird about it. Can I please come home with you?” The girl looked up at her aunt with pleading eyes.

“I suppose a girls night wouldn’t be such a bad thing. Let me just call and ask him.”

When Jenna came to pick up her daughter the next day, she knocked on the front door lightly. No one answered. 

“Hello? Is anyone awake?” She unlocked the door with the key the queens had given her. When she walked in, she saw a sight that melted her heart: Her Lulu, along with the rest of the queens, were dead asleep in the living room. The others were spread out around the room, but Lulu was laid across Jane, who had a protective hand on her leg, and Anne, who was curled into the blonde and more than happy to have the young girl using her lap as a pillow. 

“Jane?” The baker made her way over to the silver queen. 

“Huh?” Jane’s eyes snapped open. “Holy- Jesus!”

“Well, that’s not my name,” Jenna laughed.

“You scared the hell out of me!”

“There’s no hell in you to begin with,” the brunette shot back.

“I thought you weren’t coming back until the afternoon?”

“I got done early last night and came home. When Jim told me Lu was here, I ran out the door. He stopped me though, telling me she was so excited to be having a ‘Lulu and her girls’ night. I would’ve been over sooner but uh,” Jenna trailed off. “You know.”

“I do not need to know about your sex life, dear friend of mine.”

“I never said anything about-”

“You and I both know what happens when you two have a night to yourselves, and I am still traumatized from that time you butt dialed me while I had the girls.”

“Jane!” The baker whined. “You swore we’d never talk about it again.”

“There better not be another little one around here in nine months.”

“You suck.”

“You swallow,” Jane shot back with a grin.

“Ooh,” Jenna stifled a laugh. “I knew we were friends for a reason. You’re so dirty.”

“Might I remind you that approximately 75% of your pies are sex related?” Jane shifted from her position on the couch, startling the two sleeping girls on her in the process.

“Jane what the-” Anne started.

“Mama?” Lulu rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she sat up.

“Hi sweet child of mine,” Jenna cooed at her. “How was your sleepover with your girls?”

“As always, amazing. So much better than trying to handle Dad and Liv.”

“Oh hey,” Jane nudged the kid. “Your dad isn’t too bad now, and Livvy is great.”

“Oh? So you want to listen to my dad try to stumble his way through me having my first period?” The teen popped an eyebrow.

“Well, no.” That was probably the last thing Jane wanted to hear.

“See my point?” Lulu chuckled.

“Well, I’m home now, so if your dad starts to say anything stupid, I’ll stop him. Are you ready to head home?”

“But Aunt Janey promised she’d make me waffles.”

“I did,” Jane went to push herself off the couch.

“I can make them,” Jenna offered, already heading to the kitchen. “Especially after taking in my kid for the night. The usual?”

“But-”

“I’m making them.”


	5. "I'm So Proud Of You"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SiX is opening back up. Jenna remembers the time she first met Jane, and the girls go and see the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I hope you all have a lovely day as always!

Jane just had the phone call of her life. As “Mom 1” of the household and Aragon as “Mom 2” of the household, they typically dealt with the press. 

“So,” Jane looked at her fellow queens that she had called into the living room for a family meeting. “They’re thinking about bringing SiX back to Broadway.”

“Wait, seriously?” Anne perked up. The others followed with similar responses.

“Yes,” Aragon laughed. “They said that they’re willing to bring all of us back, which is great. They told us that if any of us didn’t want to do it again, they would call up the alternates from before and see if they want to step into the role. Would any of you not want to-”

“We’re all in,” The writer spoke for the group. “All we need is SiX.”

“So we should call them back and tell them we’re in?”

“Absolutely.”

“Can I make one request?” Anna asked loudly. “They have to offer the alternate roles back to the original alts. Even if they don’t take the offer, it’s there for them.”

“That’s a wonderful idea.” Jane nodded her head in agreement. 

“I’ll call them up later today and let them know.”

A few hours later, Jane and Catherine had called, and it was official. They were going back to Broadway. Of course, they weren’t supposed to tell anyone until it was officially announced to the public, but Jane couldn’t resist telling her friend.

“Jane?” Jenna picked up the phone. “Are you alright?”

“Can you come open the door?” The blonde laughed.

“Are you seriously outside the diner right now?”

“Maybe? Can you just come open the door for me please?” A few seconds later, the two were face to face.

“Missed me that much that you had to come back?” The baker smirked at her friend. “Couldn’t stay away even after your weekly Saturday visit?”

“Oh shut it,” Jane laughed good heartedly. “Are the girls around? I actually have something to tell you.”

“They’re at home with Jim. Why? Should I call them over?”

“Actually, I wanted to tell just you something, but you can’t tell anyone. There’s good and bad news. Which do you want to hear first?”

“The bad news.” Jane bit back a laugh. “Oh get on with it, will you?”

“I don’t think I can watch the girls as often as I have been anymore.”

“Oh?” Jenna’s eyebrow shot up. “Is it because-”

“It’s not anything the girls did. They treat their Aunt Janey just fine.”

“They really love calling you Aunt Janey. You know that right?”

“I do, and I love that they call me Aunt Janey. Makes my heart melt. They’re the sweetest.”

“So then, why can’t you watch them as much anymore?”

“Well, that’s my good news. They’re bringing SiX back to Broadway!” The blonde, as dorky as she was, made small jazz hands.

“You’re kidding!” Jenna shouted. “Oh my god! That’s awesome! When?” She hugged the queen tightly.

“Well, we have to all talk about it with the people in charge, but hopefully soon!”

“I guess that’s a damn good reason for you not being able to watch the girls as much anymore. Oh, they’re going to be so excited for you!”

“As much as I am excited to get back on the stage, I do hope the girls don’t think I’m abandoning them or something,” Jane expressed her concern.

“They won’t. They’ll think it’s so cool that their Aunt Janey and their girls are on Broadway,” Jenna tried to assure the third queen. “Now, how about some pie to celebrate?”

“If they expect us to fit back into our costumes from all those years ago, I’m screwed.”

“You’re literally the same size that you were before. I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I’ve gone up a size.”

“Oh, like one size is going to be the death of you.”

“Your pies are going to be the death of me girl,” Jane laughed. 

“Oh, you sound like Jim and Becky now.” The baker went into the kitchen and returned a few seconds later with two large slices of Jane’s favorite. 

A few hours later, the two friends had chatted about everything under the sun and circled back to the topic of SiX.

“You know, when I saw SiX with Jim, I felt a little silly to stagedoor as a grown woman, but I did, and I met you guys.”

“Did you?” Jane looked at her with curiosity.

“I did. You were so kind.”

_ “Hi love. Thank you for coming to the show!” Jane approached the couple. _

_ “Thank you for putting it on! You guys were great,” a slightly younger Jenna complimented. _

_ “Oh thank you. That’s so sweet.” _

_ “Your song really got to me,” Jenna confessed bashfully. _

_ “Yeah it did,” Jim laughed softly. _

_ “Oh?” the third queen questioned. _

_ “Yeah. It uh, meant a lot to me. Thank you.” _

_ “Of course hun. I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Jane smiled softly at the woman. “Do you want a picture?” _

_ “Oh yeah.” The baker was a bit embarrassed she forgot to ask for one. “If you wouldn’t mind?” _

_ “Of course not!” The two posed for a picture. “If you want to-” _

_ “Miss Seymour, please keep moving down the line,” the security guard sighed before muttering, “This woman really has to make a connection with every single person.” _

_ “I’m so sorry for taking up your time. Have a good night!” Jenna smiled at the queen before walking away from the stage door. _

_ “Wait! But-” But the baker was already walking down the street hand-in-hand with her husband, the busy streets of New York too loud for her to hear the queen’s pleas to stay. _

“I’m sure I have it here somewhere.” Jenna’s tongue stuck out as she scrolled through the seemingly endless collection of pictures she had on her phone. “Aha! Here it is!” She showed the third queen the picture that they took together all those years ago.

“Oh my,” Jane brought a hand to her mouth. “I remember that. I remember you! I wanted to talk to you more, but the guard was always so mad at me for spending more time with the fans because he wanted to go home.”

“Oh, it was not a problem really. I was just happy to have met you. I still can’t believe I didn’t recognize you at the cafe.”

“I don't know how I didn’t recognize you!”

“Jane, you met so many people! And, if I’m being honest, it looked like it was kind of a tough night for you.”

“Yeah.” Jane looked down at her hands. “Sometimes it was tough to get through my song, but uh,” she laughed a little. “Haus of Holbein always brought me right back to the chaos.”

“So, are you excited to be back on the stage?”

“Well, I’m not going to lie to you, I’m a little nervous!”

“Why’s that hun?”

“Well, the show’s pretty much a seventy-five minute cardio workout. I’m not exactly in the best shape anymore, and even then, I dealt with a few injuries. I’m not sure I’m going to be able to handle it again.”

“I’m sure it’ll be just fine, and if it’s tough, were the choreographers easy to work with?”

“Actually, yeah.”

“Then I’m sure if something’s tough for you, they’ll change it?”

“Hopefully. You know, the joke in the show where Anne screams that I can’t dance?”

“Tell me that’s not-”

“Jenna! You’ve seen me dance with the girls! I’m not a good dancer! It took me so much longer than any of the other queens to learn the moves.” 

The baker snorted. “Yeah, I have, but it’s better than my dancing!”

“You want the part?”

“Uh, no! There’s no way in hell I can sing like you.”

“Yeah right. I’ve heard you sing before. You’ve got a voice.”

“Definitely not as good as yours though.” Jane didn’t even try to cover up the fact that she rolled her eyes at the baker’s argument. 

“You’re impossible.”

“Since this clearly isn’t going to go anywhere, when you guys open, you think you could get me tickets to the opening?”

“I mean, I can try! I’m sure I can convince the other girls to beg the company managers to give us a ticket for you.”

“Listen, I’m going to be straight with you: If the girls don’t come to see their Aunt Janey and girls’ opening night, they aren’t going to be happy.”

“Aren’t they a little young to be seeing it? I mean, you’ve seen the show. It’s kind of,” Jane put a finger to her chin as she searched for the right word. “Sexual? Wouldn’t it be weird for them to see Aunt Janey literally groping herself at the beginning of the show?”

“I mean, if you’re really uncomfortable with them coming, they don’t have to of course. I also don’t have to if you don’t want me to be there. I just thought you would want the support?” Jenna was a bit embarrassed. She didn’t often outright ask for things because of risk of being shot down. Jane was clearly trying to let her down easy.

“No, no, no!” Jane rushed out, frantically shaking her hands, almost knocking over the glass of water she had in front of her. “I would love to have you there! I just don’t want it to be weird for the girls! And if they can’t come to the actual show, or if Jim doesn’t want them going to see the show, they are more than welcome to come hang out before and after the show! I just didn’t want to ask you to bring the girls because I know our show isn’t exactly... PG at some points.”

“Lu might understand some of it, but a lot of the jokes would go right over Livvy’s head. If it makes you uncomfortable though, I can just have them watched by a neighbor or something?”

“If you’re comfortable with bringing them, I may be able to pull some strings for you guys.”

The night that SiX opened back up was quite eventful, and having the Pomatter-Hunterson clan there only made the day even more special for the six queens on stage. Once everything was over, the performers were overjoyed to stagedoor once again. The first people in line were Jim, Jenna, and the girls.

“My girls!” Olivia shouted with pride. “Aunt Janey! Aunt Janey!”

“Hi honey.” Jane picked up the smaller girl and put her on her hip. Should she have done that after an exhausting night? Probably not, but she couldn’t resist her adorable niece.

“You were so amazing up there tonight!”

“Thank you sweet one.”

“Hi Aunt Janey,” Lulu said shyly. “You were like, really cool up there.”

“Why are you all shy? It’s just Aunt Janey!” Jenna pushed her daughter towards her aunt.

“Mama!” Lulu scoffed, although not annoyed. “It’s just... I don’t know! She’s like, famous again. It’s weird.”

“It’s just me kiddo. I’m still plain Aunt Janey.”

“You’re not-” the baker went to argue but was interrupted by the green queen.

“Well well well, look what the cat dragged in!” Anne walked over suavely before tripping over her own two feet.

“Annie!” Olivia squealed, immediately reaching over to the second queen. “You did so good up there!”

“Thank you Livvy! Do you wanna do stagedoor with me? If Mama’s okay with it?” Anne glanced at the baker who gave a slight nod. “Does that sound like fun?” Olivia grinned and shook her head enthusiastically. The two made their way down the line.

“Do you want to do that with me Lu?” Lulu shook her head no.

“It’s your day Aunt Janey. I’ll be okay just hanging out.”

“That’s just fine love. Now give me a hug.” The young girl tightly embraced the blonde.

“This is going to sound silly, but I’m so proud of you,” Lulu whispered.

“That means so much more to me than you will ever know sweet one.” She pressed a kiss to her eldest niece’s hairline before leaning up and hugging her mother.

“You did a great job tonight Jane.”

“And you did a great job raising those sweet girls of yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've kind of hit a wall with writing since I finished Escape, so if anyone has ANY prompts at all for anything, please let me know!!


	6. Compliments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane, despite being one of the kindest women around, isn't one to dish out compliments. Jenna isn't one to give herself enough credit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a lovely day!

Jenna Hunterson was the last one to admit she was good at something. Jane Seymour, despite being one of the kindest women out there, was one of the last ones to compliment someone and mean it. However, Jenna was always telling Jane she was no good at anything, and Jane couldn’t help but disagree.

Saturday morning had rolled around once again, Jane finding her way to Lulu’s Pies, a magazine sitting on the counter open to a page featuring the quaint diner. 

“Jenna! This is amazing! Business is only going to get better from here!” Jane grinned at her friend as she settled into the back booth with Lulu.

“Oh, I don’t know. I feel like we don’t deserve it.”

“Jenna! For heaven’s sake, your diner just got named one of the top-ten places to go to eat in New York City on Tripadvisor! You can’t tell me that you don’t deserve it,” the queen argued.

“Well, maybe we deserve it. But it’s most certainly not for-” the baker started.

“It’s in there because of your pies! Don’t tell me your pies aren’t good!”

“Mama, your pies are good!” Lulu tugged on her mom’s apron.

“Jenna, your husband told me the first time he tried your pie all he could do was say “holy shit” and tell you they were biblically good pies.”

“Yeah but that’s my husband. He’ll tell you anything I do is “biblically good”. God, he’s such a weirdo sometimes.”

“You guys weren’t married when he first told you that. He had to have meant it,” Jane pointed out.

“I guess you’re right.”

“You know, you’re a good mama.” Jane nudged her friend as they watched Lulu play with another little girl in the park nearby Lulu’s diner.

“Oh I wouldn’t say that.” Jenna brushed the blonde’s compliment off. “I’m just doing what any mama should be doing. It’s ain’t anything special.”

“Love, that’s a lot more than a lot of parents are doing nowadays, or what parents did back in the 1500s. I remember my father basically telling me if I didn’t get the family to move up in class, I was a failure and disappointment.”

“I don’t know wha-”

“You don’t have to say anything or know how to respond. I’m just telling you. You’re doing a lot more for Lulu than you know just by showing her all the love in your heart.”

The first time Jenna sang in front of Jane, she had completely forgotten the blonde was with her. Honestly, she just got taken to another world, like she so often would when she baked.

“ _ So tell me now,” _ she added a riff she had heard in “Beautiful”.  _ “And I won’t ask again. Will you still love me tomorrow? Will you still love me tomorrow?” _ She finished quietly.

Jane stood on the other side of the counter with her mouth agape. Only then did Jenna realize what she had done, the baker’s face turning red.

“Oh god. I’m so sorry. I completely forgot you were here. I wouldn’t have sang otherwise.”

“What the  _ fuck _ ?” the blonde continued to stare at her friend who only continued to apologize. “What?” the blonde yelled. “When were you going to tell me you could sing like  _ that?! _ ” 

“I don’t know what you mean. It wasn’t anything,” Jenna said honestly.

“When were you going to tell me you could sing like that?” Jane pushed on.

“I didn’t think it was worth saying anything? I just kind of hum when I bake. I always have.”

“Okay, but that’s not ‘humming’. That’s not even just ‘singing’. That’s killing a song. I wish I sounded like that.”

“Jane, you belted the shit out of your song in SiX. What are you even talking about?”

“Hold up.” The queen pulled her phone out of her pocket and pulled up Youtube. “Show me your belt.”

“Woah woah. I thought we were just hanging out and baking today.” The baker threw her floured covered hands up in the air.

“That was before I knew you sounded like that.” The familiar tune from SiX came through her phone. “I’ll start with you. We’ll go from, “ _ Soon I’ll have to go.” _ How does that sound?”

“Jane, I’m going to destroy your song. You really don’t want this.”

“Oh but I do.”

“But I can’t just stand here and sing. It’s not what I know how to do.”

“So do what you were doing. Just make your pie, but sing?” Jane sighed, hoping her friend would agree.

“Just play it from the beginning. I’m sure I’ll sing at some point.” The brunette went back to shaping her pie crust. The third queen silently did a fist pump and queued up the music. As the former Broadway star listened to her own voice, she couldn’t believe that was her voice. And then Jenna started to sing. When the song was over, the two stood and stared at each other in amazement. Jane because her friend has sung  _ her _ song, possibly better than she ever had. Jenna because she actually just sang Jane’s song  _ to Jane. _

“Holy shit girl!” Jane exclaimed. “That was  _ INCREDIBLE! _ ”

“Really? I -”

“How did you learn to do the whistle tone? And the riff you went with? Oh my god, that was insane!”

“Is that what it’s called when you go really high like that?” The baker’s eyes went back towards the crust she was working on.

“Yes, and it was incredible! Absolutely stunning! Why aren’t you like, a famous singer or something?” Jane really couldn’t believe the talent her friend had.

“I don’t know.”

“Well one day, we’re dueting something. I’ve decided!”

Three weeks later, the two friends sat down and sang “A Life That’s Good” with Jenna playing the guitar (yet another moment where all Jane could do was stare at her in amazement).

“I know I’ve said it before, but,” Jane sat down next to Jenna after coming back from talking to Lulu. “You’re a really good mama.”

“I’m really not Jane. I just had to ground Lulu.” The baker put her head in her hands.

“She came home drunk, knowing the two of us were going to be here.”

“She told me she hates me.”

“She doesn’t mean it.”

“She told me the second I walked in that she didn’t mean it.” The blonde pulled her friend into a tight hug. “I think she’s more mad at herself right now. She told me she knows it was a stupid decision and she should’ve just called one of us.”

“I can’t believe I had to ground her.”

“You grounded her because you care. She told me she’s fine with the punishment.”

“I should go talk to her.” Jenna stood up and made her way to the staircase.

“Thank you for helping out when Jim isn’t around. You’re a really great aunt and friend.”

“And you’re a good mama. Now go. I’m going to go check on Liv, and then I’ll be right back here with a glass of wine waiting for you to come back."


	7. Wine and Beer Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Jenna have a girls' night. Chaos ensues. Secrets are spilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Have a lovely day!

Jenna and Jane had become fast friends; that was something no one could argue about. The Pomatter-Hunterson clan could and would often be found at the queens’ house on many weekends. At least once a month though, the third queen and the baker would have “girls’ night” with just the two of them. The other queens were more than happy to watch over Lulu while Jim spent the night watching various sports and/or playing games and having a beer. 

This particular weekend, the pair had already gone through a bottle of wine together, delightfully tipsy. Whatever movie playing on the television had been long forgotten, the two chatting and giggling together instead.

“Wine’s gone!” the blonde giggled. “What are we going to do! We can’t go get more!”

“Oh no! What ever are we going to do?” the baker feigned panic. “What are we going to do in New York City at,” she paused to check the time. “7:30 on a Friday night?”

“I have no idea!” Jane stated with a serious tone in her voice. “I’m pretty tipsy though.”

“Well, you are over twenty-one you know. You can go out in public slightly tipsy.” The brunette tapped a finger to her chin. “Or I have more wine downstairs, or we could have a couple of Jim’s beers. I’m sure he wouldn’t care.”

“We could be like the guys!” the queen shouted excitedly. “Let’s have beer!”

And so, the two began to drink beer. They went the whole nine yards too: they turned off the sappy rom-com they were watching in exchange for sports. They changed from their blouses and jeans into tee-shirts and sweatpants. The hair went from cascading down their shoulders in nice curls to the messiest of buns. Instead of sitting properly, they opted to sit like men: legs spread apart, slouching, and one arm resting over the back of the couch. 

“Can we send a photo to Jim like this? I’ll tell him we’re just a couple of the ‘the guys’! He’ll think it’s funny!” Jenna asked once she got a look at how Jane was presenting herself.

“Oh my gosh! That would be  _ so  _ funny!” A sober Jane would never sit like this or willingly take a picture like this. An intoxicated queen thought it was just hysterical. 

The two posed for a few pictures before sending them to Jim.

“Wait, send me those! I’m going to post one on my Instagram!” the blonde was laughing so hard she could barely get the words out. 

“Are you sure? Your instagram is pretty... queenly.” The baker wasn’t nearly as intoxicated as her friend.

“Yeah! Everyone’s always telling me I need to get the stick out of my ass! This’ll show ‘em ol’ Janey knows how to let loose!”

“Only if you promise that when you wake up tomorrow you’re not going to regret posting it,” Jenna reasoned. 

“Anne’s posted worse pictures and videos of me on Instagram and uh,” Jane fell silent, a look of confusion on her face. “Tic Tac! She’s posted videos of me on her Tic Tac!”

The brunette fell into a fit of laughter. “Oh my,” she wheezed. “Oh my god! It’s TikTok!” 

_ JaneySeymour: just guys bein dudes @JHunterson _

_ JPoms: Is this what happens when girls drink beer? _

_ JaneySeymour: @JPoms excuse me we are LADIES _

_ AnnieBoleyn: Is that my Janey IN SWEATPANTS?! #sorrynotsorry but @JHunterson we can no longer be friends _

_ JHunterson: @AnnieBoleyn ...? I like being friends though? _

_ AnnieBoleyn: @JHunterson I’ve been trying to get her to let loose like this for SO long, and you can just... get her to do it like that?!?! #sorryntosorry but @JaneySeymour I’m mad at you _

_ Catherine_Aragon: @AnnieBoleyn nto @JHunterson Don’t worry- she tells me we’re not friends in like 90% of the conversations we have. She doesn’t mean it. _

_ JHunterson: @AnnieBoleyn ...what if I made you some pie as an apology? _

_ AnnieBoleyn: @JHunterson ...Apology accepted.  _

A few hours later both women were still sipping beers, but the sports game playing on the television was long forgotten.

“Did I ever tell you how I met Jim?” Jenna looked at the blonde who shook her head no. “I was married to another guy before I married Jim.” 

“What the-”

“Earl Hunterson. The only reason I kept his last name is so Lulu at least has some part of her father. He was a real piece of shit.” And so, Jenna began to explain her journey. Jane hung onto every word.

“Damn,” Jane muttered when the brunette finished her story. “He kind of sounds like Henry.”

“Kind of.”

“No! Like for real! Henry was abusive! I mean, he cut off Annie and Kat’s heads! And he was emotionally abusive too! And all he wanted was a son! That’s nuts!”

“Funny how our stories are very similar and from completely different time periods,” Jenna laughed awkwardly.

“Uh... my father told me I was going to be a disappointment and failure to the family if I didn’t move our family up in class? He ate my shit because I became queen!” Jane offered back.

“Oh dear God,” Jenna looked horrified. “Why don’t we move to other things to talk about?”

“Oh! I got one! But you have to promise not to tell any of the other queens!” The blonde held out her pinky finger and looked at her friend expectantly. Jenna laughed at her drunken friend’s antics but linked their pinkies.

“Okay, I won’t tell any of them. Pinky promise,” the baker affirmed. 

“I have a tattoo!” 

“You what?!” Jenna exclaimed.

“Yeah!” The blonde lifted her shirt to show the small tattoo on her ribcage. “It’s just a simple one, but it means a lot.” She pointed to it- a small “VI” in black ink. 

“SiX?” Jenna’s face softened. Jane would get something meaningful like that.

“Yeah! Because, like Cathy said in the show, ‘All I need is SiX.’ Don’t tell the girls though.”

“Why not?”

“Because if they find out ‘Mom’ has a tattoo, that means they’ll all want to get tattoos. Besides, I have my ‘Mom’ reputation to uphold. Tattoos are a bit chaotic.”

“I mean, I have a tattoo too.” Jenna took off her shirt so that she was sitting in her sports bra. “See?” She pointed to the daffodil on her right shoulder. 

“That’s so pretty! Does it have any meaning to you at all?”

“Daffodils typically mean rebirth and new beginnings. Got it after I had Lu and left Earl.”

“I love that!”

The two fell asleep that night on the baker’s couches, a rude hangover awaiting the two of them in the morning.

“I’m never drinking again if this is what a hangover feels like,” Jane groaned.

“Not until next month when we inevitably drink again on girls’ night.”


	8. Quaran-queens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne is not handling quarantine well and Lulu isn't handling not being able to see her girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi loves! Been a while! Got caught up in school and work and life, and it's just been crazy over here! But we are still here! Have this! And have a lovely day!

13 days. It had been 13 days since the world shutdown, and the third queen was losing it. In desperation for some sanity, she called her baker friend.

“Hey girl!” Jenna’s chipper voice rang through. 

“Hey there,” Jane sighed as she plopped down on her bed.

“Oh you don’t sound too excited. What’s goin on?”

“It’s been 13 days since I’ve been out of this house, and I don’t know if I’m going to be able to survive anymore.”

“I told you you’re always more than welcome to come quarantine with us.”

“And leave my house for Hurricane Anne to destroy?”

Jenna bit back a chuckle. “I suppose you’re right. What’s hurricane Anne done today?”

“Oh boy, are you in for a story...” Jane recounted the story with a heavy groan. 

“Anne Boleyn! How many times have I told you to stop heelying around the house? You’re going to break something, and that something could be yourself!” Jane’s shrill voice could be heard throughout the house from her spot in the living room.

“Janey, lighten up a little. I haven’t broken anything yet, and I’ve been super caref-” the sound of a vase shattering could be heard followed by a very quiet, “shit.”

“That better not be my vase shattered on the ground!” Jane stood from her place on the couch and marched herself in the direction of the crash.

“I’ll clean it up! I’ll buy you a new one!” the green queen promised before the blonde could even round the corner.

When her eyes set upon her favorite vase in shards on the ground, she yelled, “Catherine! Come deal with Anne. I can’t right now.” The third queen walked down the hallway to her room, eyes glued to the ground. Had she looked at the woman with space buns, she might have lost her temper on the shorter woman.

“Jesus Christ Anne,” the gold queen could be heard sighing as Jane closed her door. Sighing, she sat on her bed and pulled out her phone. 

About an hour had passed when a notification had come up on her phone.

_ AnnieBoleyn started a live video _

Perhaps against her better judgement, she clicked on the live. She still wasn’t quite happy with her predecessor after the incident earlier in the day.

“Hey queens! It’s Annie again. I’m bored out of my goddamn mind, so I thought I would just tell you all about my day!” The green queen giggled a little bit. “I woke up this morning thinking ‘ _ oh my god I’m stuck in this house again with Lina, Janey, Cleves, Kat, and Cath again. What can I do to piss any of them off today?’ _ I hadn’t even really done anything yet, but turns out, just by being me, that happens. I was bored and heelying around the house when I accidentally broke one of Janey’s vases. I cleaned it up, but she still got pissed.”

That comment pissed Jane off. 

_ JaneySeymour: Anne, I’ve told you a thousand times not to heely in the house. I don’t know why you can’t just listen. _

“But I cleaned it up!” the woman on screen remarked. “And, I already ordered you another one!” Anne adjusted the camera a bit to show off the kitchen. “Now, I’m trying to make some cookies as an-” a door could be heard slamming shut in the background followed by a frustrated-

“Anne Boleyn! Get out of my kitchen! You are not making cookies!”

“But I’m making them for you as an apology! Some are already in the-” the smoke alarm went off.

Jane could be seen in the background opening the oven door, a cloud of grey smoke infiltrating itself into the kitchen. The look she shot Anne was no look that anyone wanted to be at the other end of. 

“I’ll fix this!” Anne said hurriedly. 

“I’ll fix this!” Jane roared back. “You’ve done enough for the day. Please, just... I don’t know. Go find Cathy to annoy or something. Just get out of my kitchen.”

“I heard that!” Cathy yelled from her room. “Do not come in Anne! I’m working!”

“Jane, honest, I can help clean this up.”

The green queen turned to her phone that was still recording them. “Queendom, I have to go. Janey is about to lose it.”

“‘Lose it’ is putting it lightly,” The blonde huffed as she opened various windows and the smoke wafted out of the room. “Alrighty then, get to scrubbing.” She situated herself at the island counter and gestured towards the mess.

_ RoseAmongstTheThorns: wait... can you keep the video on? We wanna watch anne clean lol _

Jane laughed lightly at that request, her voice immediately going soft as she addressed the audience. “It's pretty boring really. Anne’s just going to be scrubbing things until they’re sparkling again.”

“It’ll just be Janey telling me ‘keep scrubbing! It’s not clean yet!’ and ‘I still see some cookie dough!’ No one needs to hear that but me.”

“Alright now queendom. We’re going to sign off and clean the kitchen. Maybe, just maybe, one of us will go live later tonight to show you Anne’s cleaning skills. Have a good day now. Love you!” Jane ended the live.

“And then, 20 minutes later, Annie told me that the kitchen was clean. So I went live to show the queendom her version of clean,” Jane shook her head the image.

“Hey Queendom! It’s Jane here and-”

“Janey, they know it’s you! It’s on your account!” The green queen playfully rolled her eyes.

“Anyway,” Jane drug out. “Annie over here thinks that the kitchen is clean. Can the queendom help me out and decide if it’s clean or not?”

Immediately, comments came pouring in.

_ Theroseamongstthethorns: uhhh sorry anne, jane’s gonna have u cleanin for a while _

_ Sixqueenswalkintoabar: ...it’s cleaner than it was before? _

_ Hausofholbein: jane’s standards have to be higher than that. _

_ “Hausofholbein _ would be correct,” Jane muttered as she glanced over the comments. “This is  _ not  _ up to my standards.”

“Oh come on guys! It’s pretty okay, right?” Anne tried to worm her way out of tidying up.

“Do you think we should let the queendom see more in depth?” The third queen raised an eyebrow and folded her arms over her chest.

“No, no,” Boleyn rushed out, knowing her work wasn’t done. It didn’t hurt to try to get out of it though. “I’ll just clean it up.” The second queen got back to scrubbing the pans in the sink.

“Alright guys, I better help her out some. Thanks for your help queendom!” Jane smiled into the camera and waved.

Right before she ended the livestream, Anne could be heard mumbling, “Yeah. Thanks a lot queendom.”

“You know I love the girl, but she’s a lot sometimes. Thankfully, she’s off and annoying Lina. Anyway, enough about my own personal hell; how is Lu handling all of this?” The blonde turned the attention away from herself.

“I’m sure if you decided to quarantine with us, it would make my daughter’s year,” Jenna laughed. “She had a full on tantrum today because she couldn’t have some ‘Janey and Lulu’ time. Kicking, screaming, crying- the whole nine yards.”

“Oh jeez. I’m sure she’s happy to be able to spend time with you and Jim though?”

“Oh, she is. But uh, she wants Janey and ‘her girls’. She wants all of us together. So...” the brunette dove into her story.

“Lu honey, come on,” Jenna pleaded with her daughter.

“No! I’m going to see my Janey!” the little one protested, halfway through putting her shoes and socks on. “I don’t care if I have to walk there myself, but I am-”

“Little miss, you know you aren't to leave this house unless there’s an adult with you.” The baker’s husband came walking into the room with a cup of coffee in his hand.

“Daddy, not you too!” Lulu whined.

“Sweetpea, it’s not mine or Daddy’s fault we’re stuck in the house. Janey’s got to stay at her house too. She wants to see you too baby,” Jenna tried to reason.

“Then, let’s go see her! I want to see my girls!” the young one continued as she put on her second shoe.

“I want to see the girls too, but we just can’t,” the baker paused. “Ignore the law.” 

“A little white lie,” Jenna sighed. “I don’t like doing it, but I had to think of something other than ‘we can’t.’ You know that doesn’t work on her.”

“Daddy says we break little laws all the time, like when we cross the street without being at a corner!” the girl pointed out. “Let’s just break this one too!”

“Hun, I said no.” Jenna’s voice lost a small bit of softness. 

“Daddy? Please?” the girl with pigtails looked at the doctor with puppy dog eyes.

“Mama-” Jim caught a glance at the glare his wife was giving him. “Mama and I have talked about it. We just can’t go see them right now. It’s too dangerous. We all have to stay healthy.”

“And that sent Lulu into hysterics. She told us she didn’t want to live with us anymore and that you and the girls would take her in and-”

“Which we would,” Jane chuckled lightly.

“And she told Jim that he was a meanie and told me that she couldn’t believe I would keep her from seeing you.”

“Oh jeez. I’m over here struggling with Anne, but you have a small child. Can't even imagine what that’s like.”

“Anne is like a small child,” Aragon opened the door and let herself into the gray room Jane occupied. “Sorry for listening in. I just wanted to let you know that Anne and Kat are downstairs fighting over the last glass of chocolate milk. Anne screamed something about, ‘Viva la choccy milk’. Do you want to intervene, or should-”

“Please. I think if I go downstairs right now, I might lose my temper.”

“And Anne might lose her head,” Aragon chuckled. “I’ve got it. Sorry to bother. Tell Jenna we all said hi.” The first queen made her way out of the room and could clearly be heard yelling at the two cousins.

“The girls say hi,” Jane giggled a bit. 

“Tell them we say hi back.”

“Anyway, where were we?”

“Lulu couldn’t believe I was keeping her from seeing you.”

“Ah yes.”

“I had to walk away from the situation because I knew if I stayed, I might’ve lost it on her or Jim. Jim also walked away after parking Lulu in her room for ten minutes. And then...” Jenna continued on with her story.

“Lulu, you can come out of your room now,” Jenna said gently as she knocked on her door. She heard shuffling in the little girl’s room and opened it.

“Louise, what on Earth are you doing?” the baker questioned as she watched her daughter stuff her backpack with a stuffed animal, clothing, and a pack of oreos. Her daughter looked at her briefly but stayed silent and only continued to pack her bag.

“Jim!” the brunette yelled. “Get up here!” 

“Huh?” Jim poked his head into the hallway. At this point, the small girl had finished packing and marched her way over to her father.

“Daddy,” Lulu paused. “I mean, Jim?”

“No Lu. I’m Daddy.”

“Not anymore. I’m running away to go live with Janey and my girls. But uh, Ma- I mean, Jenna told me I’m not allowed to leave the house without an adult, so will you help me run away to Janey’s please?” The little girl stared up at her father with big blue eyes as she clutched onto her backpack.

“I’m afraid not Lu. Quarantine is affecting all of us,” Jim laughed lightly as he patted his daughter.

“At least she didn’t try to run away by herself,” Jane commented.

“Yeah,” Jenna sighed. “I’ll give her that.”

“So I’m stuck here?”

“‘Fraid so kiddo. Can we be your parents again?” Jim asked gently.

Lulu mulled over this for a few seconds. “I guess so,” she finally sighed. “But only until quarantine is over. Then, I’m going to run away to live with Janey. Maybe she’ll help me escape.”

“Whatever gets you through this quarantine,” Jim laughed quietly before leaving.

“You’re kidding,” Jane couldn’t even stifle the laughs that were bubbling up inside of her. 

“Nope. So, I was thinking maybe we should do one of those video calls tonight. It’ll keep Anne from doing anything mischievous for a little, and Lulu will be happy because she’ll at least get to see all six of you for a little bit.”

“That sounds like a great idea.”

Quarantine turned out to be much longer than any of them hoped, but the video chats did keep “Hurricane Anne” from destroying the house (well, not completely, but it helped), and Lulu was happy to be able to see her girls, even if she wasn’t able to shower them in hugs and kisses.

And no, Lulu did not try to run away to the queens’ house again. Not after she saw the aftermath of Anne’s baking catastrophe that almost lost the six their house. 

**Author's Note:**

> If there's anything you would like to see in this little universe I've created, feel free to send a prompt or somethin!


End file.
